Drowning Affair
by kogan-owns-my-heart
Summary: "He lunged forward and felt himself get surronded by water. And as he felt his life drawing closer to the end, he smiled because he could finally have the peace he had been wanting for the past year, the image of his golden-haired angel forever in his mind."
1. Drowning in this Affair

**This is the first chapter of my newest story "Drowning Affair". This is a real-verse and it is Kendall dominant. If you are reading "Kogan Roses" do not worry because I am not going to stop writing that story I just have had this story floating around in my brain and I couldn't think of "Kogan Roses" until I wrote this. This story (and this chapter) contains sexual content and other things that make it rated M just to warn people (nothing too bad…mainly sex). This chapter is based off the song "The Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin. I love this song!**

**P.S Thank you LoveSparkle for giving me the title, helping me with the summary, and for proofreading this for me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**The Feel Good Drag-Anberlin**

Logan laid down on his bed and let the exhaustion of the day just wash over him. He was late for work today so he got chewed out by Scott; then he had to watch the guy he loved flirt with his boyfriend and to top it all off his father had to go to the hospital because he had a stroke. His mother had forced him to go home and rest for a while promising that if anything happened she would call immediately.

Logan closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. There was no use worrying about stuff that was over said and done with. He sighed and closed his eyes with every intention of going to sleep. He was verging on the edge of sleep when he heard the door to his bedroom open. He cracked his eyes open and then closed them when he identified who his guest was. Unnoticed by the brunette, the other occupant of the room moved over to the side of the bed and leaned down.

"I'm here for you. My boyfriend's gone…I can stay for a while." The velvet smooth voice whispered in his ear. He felt a pair of lips on his own and the lips moved without hesitation. Why would they when their lips needed no introduction. He reached a hand up and tangled his fingers in the blonde hair. The other male moved to straddled him and he moaned into the kiss. He felt the other's hands roam up his chest and over his shoulders. Then the blonde rested on his forearms, each on one side of the brunette's head, as to not crush the smaller male beneath him while he moved to lie completely on top of him.

And as soon as the blonde's lips moved to his neck, Logan let his thoughts wonder. The older male let them wonder to the relationship he has with Kendall right now. Taking that the word relationship had to be used lightly because truthfully what they had going on was an affair. Kendall was with Dustin, had been for the past year. And Logan knew it was wrong.

And Logan could honestly not believe he was in this situation. Because the brown-eyed man had always tried to live an honest life, he always tried to be honest and despised lying. Yet here he was. And it could only bring out the question of who was committing the greater sin. Was it Kendall because he was cheating on Dustin or was it Logan because he was playing the mistress in this whole thing.

Logan opened his eyes when he felt Kendall pull away from his neck. His chocolate brown eyes lock onto Kendall's hazel green eyes. And for a moment all the thoughts of this being wrong seem to disappear because Kendall makes his brain shut off. His gorgeous hazel eyes always seemed to invite the brunette into this sin they were committing. Kendall slowly brought his head down and rested his forehead atop of Logan's own. He then kissed his cheek and trailed his kisses lower allowing Logan's thoughts to wander again.

Logan couldn't honestly tell you were this relationship actually begins. Because what kind of a relationship can you have when it is built on lies. Truthfully, the brunette blames himself for getting in this situation. If he was only strong enough to tell Kendall no then he wouldn't be in this mess. If he had only listened to his brain that told him a relationship with his best friend would never really happen because Kendall was dating Dustin.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kendall pressed their lips together. Logan moaned and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. The singer pulled the other closer to himself and lost himself in the kiss. The man on top of him was the only one that could make him feel alive. That could make him feel like he was on top of the world. Like he was the only one that mattered to the blonde despite the fact that Kendall put Dustin ahead of him as to not make their friends suspicious.

Logan felt a tug on his shirt and he opened his eyes in response. He was greeted with the sight of a friendly smile (because Logan would NOT say that it was loving) and warm hazel eyes. Kendall tugged his shirt again and the brunette sat up so he could remove it. His breath hitched as those oh-so-familiar hands snuck under his shirt and traced up his chest as he removed it. Once the brunette's shirt was off, Logan reached out and ripped Kendall's shirt off. Then those hands returned to his chest to push him back onto the bed.

The younger male reconnected their lips and rubbed his hands down to Logan's button on his pants. He slowly undid it and slipped his hands into Logan's pants, grasping his erection and using the cloth of his boxer-briefs for friction. The brunette threw his hand back in a sinful moan and he wrapped his arms around Kendall. Logan nearly lost it when Kendall snuck his hand past his boxers and grasped his cock. The brown-eyed man threaded his fingers in the blonde hair and tugged until his eyes locked with Kendall's. He sent him a silent message begging with the blonde to not be a tease. Kendall must have understood because he slid his hands to pull Logan's pants down.

Logan trailed his hands down the blonde singer's chest, over his pecs, and to his waistline. Then he proceeded to take off Kendall's pants along with his boxers. When his pants were low enough, Kendall used his feet to finish removing them. Now that they were both completely naked, the singer on top grinded down sending a jolt of pleasure down both of their spines. But Logan's mind was slowly trailing back to his earlier thoughts.

The brunette could only help but wonder if it was over before it began. He knew they never had a chance to have an actual relationship. Logan knew that even though they could both pretend that this was real, that what they had was really a relationship, it was all fake. It was something that they could never have…well they could but Kendall would have to leave Dustin. And Logan didn't think that it would ever happen, just like he didn't think this affair would ever end.

The brunette used to pray that someone or something would save him. Now though, he no longer prayed because he was tired of who he is and he was beyond being saved. He was like a broken mirror. The man could piece back the pieces of himself that this affair had taken away. But just like that mirror, he could still see the cracks, the flaws that lied within himself. And it was that very reason that Logan was slowly losing his mind.

Logan knew that this was his fault (well he knew it took two to get into this mess but he felt he deserved all of the blame). He had been Kendall's crutch for too long. When Dustin and Kendall had gotten into fights, the blonde singer would turn to his best friend. Somehow they stumbled into an affair. Logan couldn't recall his reasons for giving in. But all he knew that his underneath his angelic looks, Kendall is holding the Devils hand while leading him through this lustful sin.

He felt Kendall position himself at his entrance and Logan opened his eyes. When their eyes locked the man on his back nodded his answer to the question swimming in the hazel eyes. The man on top leaned down and sealed their lips together before slowly entering his lover. Logan lost himself in the kiss to distract from the slight discomfort. As if the blonde man had a sixth sense, he grabbed Logan's cock and slowly began pumping to ease some of the pain.

Logan couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he felt Kendall slowly begin to move. Once the pain subsided enough for the pleasure to take over, Logan bucked up to let Kendall know that he was okay. The blonde locked eyes with Logan and nodded before leaning down to bury his head in Logan's neck. The older man brought his arms up and wrapped them around the younger's neck as Kendall began thrusting. And the familiar pleasure of having Kendall inside him came back.

But tonight, Logan couldn't focus on the indescribable bliss he was feeling because he was lost inside his own mind. As much as Logan loved Kendall, the blonde would always be his greatest mistake. He would always be the brunette's greatest failure. Kendall had ruined any chance Logan had at finding someone else. Every time he found someone he liked, he became paranoid that they would cheat on the brunette. He had always looked for his knight in shining armor and he thought Kendall was it. He thought the blonde would be the one to save him from all the heartaches he had experienced in the past but he was wrong.

A hand on his cheek and the stop of thrusting brought him out of his thoughts. "Baby, are you okay? You don't seem into it tonight? Do you want to stop?" Logan smiled and put his hand on Kendall's to pull him in for a kiss. "I'm okay. I don't want to stop. I just got lost in my thoughts." He said once they pulled apart. The brunette raised his eyebrows when a sexy smirk made its way onto Kendall's face. "I know how to prevent that."

The hazel-eyed man leaned down and once again buried his face in Logan's neck. He pulled a gasp out of the smaller man when he gave a hard thrust and bit down on the skin beneath his lips. Logan moaned the dirtiest moan Kendall had ever heard from him and the blonde smirked because if the moan was an indication, he had managed to get Logan focused solely on their intimate moment.

"Whatcha thinking of now baby?" Logan turned his head so he could whisper in the blonde's ear. "Nothing." And it was true. Kendall had erased all his prior thoughts and all he could focus on was the feeling Kendall was giving him now. "Good. That's how it should be." With that, Kendall maneuvered his arms around Logan's back and pulled the man closer to himself. He set an even pace and lifted his head to see Logan's face.

Kendall was satisfied to see the bliss on Logan's face meaning that he accomplished his goal of keeping Logan from thinking. The blonde singer knew he found his lover's special spot when he felt Logan drag his fingernails down his back forcing a moan out of him due to the mix of pleasure and pain. The hazel-eyed singer adjusted his thrust so he could continue to hit that spot. Logan grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and smashed their lips together. The brunette nearly lost it when Kendall started pumping his leaking cock. They were both so close and when the blonde told Logan to let go he did just that. He tightened his legs around Kendall's waist and involuntarily clenched around his cock forcing Kendall to release the built up pleasure.

After they caught their breath, the taller male slid out of the brunette gently as to not hurt him. He fell onto the bed beside the brunette and gently tugged him until he rested on his chest. He smiled when Logan instantly tucked his head in the crook of his neck. He trailed his hands up and down the older actor's back and leaned his head on the other's own and thought about the reason he had original come here. Logan drew random patterns on Kendall's right pectoral. He could tell that Kendall was deep in thought and he didn't want to bother him so he figured he would wait until Kendall said something. It wasn't a long wait.

"I'm leaving Dustin. I am going to do it. I don't want him. I want you, Logan. I want to be with you." The blonde felt Logan shift against him before he nestled into his chest and hmmed in response. "You don't believe me do you?" Logan could hear the hurt in his voice. "It's just that you have said that before, baby." Kendall sighed and lifted Logan's chin. After they locked eyes, the man being used as a mattress softly connected their lips in a passionate kiss. It was slow and sweet and tender. "I mean it this time."

The brunette, too tired to argue, smiled his crooked smile and gave a quiet response. "I believe you." But he was lying. Logan knew that Kendall wouldn't actually leave Dustin because what made this time any different than all the other times. Just because Kendall said he meant it doesn't actually mean he does. Logan sighed before nestling down on the chest beneath him and willed his brain to shut off and let him sleep. And a few moments later, the two lovers drifted to sleep.

***ONE WEEK LATER***

Logan walked into the bathroom and sighed. He was going to do this; it was the only way to escape from the madness that was threatening to consume him. He wasn't strong enough to just walk away from something that was destroying him without causing himself even more pain so he would end the whole thing with one act.

The man walked over to the bathtub and turned the faucet on, as well as turning the stopper. He made the water slightly warm and watched as the tub slowly began to fill up. The brunette could no longer stand to look at the sight, knowing what was coming, so he walked over to the mirror and for the first time in a long actually looked at himself.

He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. In some ways it was a cowardly act. But this was the only way Logan could relieve himself of all the things he felt. It was the only way he could save himself. He hated who he was and what he had done. He needed a break from it permanently. And there was no other way because as long as Kendall was around, Logan would continue to sleep with him because he could not tell the younger man no. And the brown-eyed actor knew that now matter where he went, Kendall would follow because the blonde had already done it once before.

Logan turned his attention back to the tub and saw how high the water level was. He walked over to the tub and turned off the running water. The brown-haired man slowly got undressed down to his boxers (he didn't want the person to find him completely naked) and tried to calm his breathing. He looked back into the bedroom and his eyes fell on the picture of his family. _I hope they know that I love them more than anything and that they don't blame themselves._

The 23 year old walked over to the bathroom door and shut it before turning the lock. He turned to face the bathtub again and leaned back on the door. The man took a deep breath to calm himself and to gather his nerves. He needed to do this because he was tired of drowning in the self-loathing. Logan walked over to the toilet and plopped down on the closed lid. His head fell into his hands and hot tears leaked down his face.

This was his fault…_Well not really. The blame could be shared because Kendall promised to leave Dustin and I believed him. I held on to foolish hope for a year. If only Kendall had left Dustin so we could be together. He said he loved me more…so why hasn't he left Dustin yet? Oh well it is too late now. The door is locked and he is with Dustin so he has no way of knowing what is going on. Not that he would care anyways because he didn't stop to think about how it would affect others. No stop thinking about this because it will only make things worse. Now get it together Henderson. You can do this. Just get it over with. You don't want to spend your whole life depressed because of some man do you? Just end the pain and suffering now. _

The brunette wiped the tears off of his face and looked at the water with a new found determination. Logan sat down in the tub full of water. His eyelids came down to cover his eyes and, though he tried to fight it, tears fell down onto his face. He allowed himself to smile even with the thought of what he was about to do flooding his mind. The brunette took his last breath and made it long to savor it.

Then he lunged forward and felt himself get surrounded by the water. He placed his hands on the sides of the tub and closed his eyes tighter. He ever so slowly released the deep breath that he had taken in. He fought the urge to raise his head and take a breath because that would ruin what he was trying to do.

He could feel his heart beat slowing down and his hands were beginning to slide down into the water. The brunette could faintly hear a pounding but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, not that he really cared. The singer could feel his body begging for the oxygen he was purposely depriving it of. His lung's felt like they were going to burst at any second.

And as Logan felt his life drawing closer to the end, he smiled because he could finally have the peace he had been wanting for the past year. He allowed himself one last mental picture because even though the blonde drove him to this point, Logan still loved him with all of his heart.

He smiled a loving smile as he pictured Kendall's face in his mind. The image in his mind was breathtaking. His stunning hazel eyes and soft dirty blonde hair as well as his smile that gave way to his dimples and his smooth skin made the blonde look like an angel. He swear he heard his name being yelled by that angelic voice but he knew that it was life playing one last cruel joke on him. He slowly opened his mouth and felt the water rush choking him. But that didn't matter to him because his will to die overpowered the will to lift his head. And a finally thought entered the brunette's mind.

'_I love you Kendall…forever and always'_

**And that was the first chapter of "Drowning Affair". What is going to happen next? Will Logan die? Where was Kendall during all of this? Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you think will happen next. The next chapter should be up soon. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**P.S if you have any suggestions for this story you can leave them in a review or you can send it to me in a PM. **


	2. Kendall's Decision

**First of all, thank you for all of the lovely reviews. And I totally just realized that there was a mistake in the first chapter. It said that Kendall had been dating Logan for a year but that was wrong because the affair has been going on for a year so just to clarify Kendall and Dustin have been together for 2 year and Kendall has been cheating for 1 year. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter teaser. It was random and everyone wanted an update so I decided to tease you guys. And thank you to LoveSparkle, TheaterKid, magnum55, KSchmidtluvr24, and LoveSparkle for reviewing. And thank you to the people who are reading on tumblr. And thanks to all of you who have followed and favorited this story. This chapter is a little shorter than the first one. **

**P.S: Thank you to "TheaterKid" for mentioning "Some Boys" Smash version in your review. I listened to the song and inspiration struck me for this chapter. And it is such a beautiful song and you should all check it out. The song really does fit well with the first chapter and while it might not seem like it fits this chapter…I did listen to it for the majority of the chapter. **

**And this chapter was not pre-read by anyone other than me before it was posted so I'm a little nervous about it because I'm an insecure writer. I just don't want to make a mistake and screw up this story. So I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**(This takes place during the same day that Logan decided to commit suicide)**

Kendall stopped at the door and let out a shaky breath. The singer was going to do it. He was going to end this…relationship he had with the brunette. It wasn't fair to lead him on when his heart belonged to another. The blonde man couldn't believe he had let this go on for so long. He only hoped that once this was finished the other man would want to be friends because while he was not in love with him, he still held a place in the blonde's heart.

With that Kendall lifted his hand and grabbed the doorknob. He took one last deep breath and turned the knob. The blonde hesitantly opened the door and scanned the room for any sign of the other man. When he spotted the other male on the couch he entered the room. The sound of the door shutting caused the brunette's head to snap up and hazel eyes collided with brown eyes.

The other man rose from the couch and walked towards the singer who had just entered the room. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up later on today." Kendall smiled weakly and reached out to grab the other man's hand once he stopped in front of him. He took a deep breath because he was starting to get nervous again. "We need to talk about us."

"Oh…um…okay." Kendall was pulled to the couch and the pair sat down with adequate space between them. The awkward silence that followed was something that used to be foreign but was now just something that had become so common between them that Kendall was more worried when they did not act awkward around each other. The blonde had no clue how it got to this point…why he let it get to this point.

Kendall could not understand why he had not called things off with Dustin. He was now realizing that he had been acting selfish. He was holding onto two amazing guys yet he only loved one. It was not fair to either one of them. He knew that he was doing the right thing by letting Dustin go because Logan was the one Kendall really wanted. Kendall took a deep breath and looked at his hands in his lap as he spoke because he didn't want to see the hurt he would inflect on Dustin's face.

"We need to break up. And before you ask, it is not you it is completely me. I…um…I have been having an affair. I've been cheating on you for the past year. And Dustin I swear it isn't you. You did nothing wrong. This one is all on me. It started after we had our first fight. I went to him and one thing lead to another. And then I just kept going back to him and I fell in love with him. There is no excuse for what I have done, so I'm not even going to try and give you. All I can do is say I'm sorry Dustin…I'm truly sorry. I never meant for this to happen. But I think it is only fair that I let you go. I will always love you and I know that there is someone out there who is going to love you the way you deserve to be loved. I love you Dustin but I'm not in love with you anymore."

Kendall had purposely left out the fact that Logan was the other participant in the affair because the blonde was going to protect Logan from any backlash. This affair was Kendall's fault; at least he thought it was. Kendall had been the one that came onto Logan and had talked the brunette into this affair. Dustin could say and do whatever he wanted to Kendall but Logan was off limits. As far as Kendall was concerned Logan didn't deserve any hate from Dustin.

"This other guy is Logan isn't it?" Kendall almost lied to Dustin but when he looked up and their eyes locked, the singer didn't have the heart to lie to the male sitting across from him. But Kendall's voice wouldn't cooperate so he simply nodded his head. The older male looked down at his lap with a sad smile. Kendall tilted his head to the side in confusion. This was not the reaction he was planning on. He expected Dustin to yell and scream or tell the blonde he heated him and kick Kendall out but this reaction didn't even cross his mind.

"I knew it. I could see the way you two looked at each other. I noticed how you guys grew closer to each other this past year. How you always seem happier when he was around. And then how you always wanted to go over to his house…I chalked it up to you guys being close…I never really thought about you wanting to go see him for a different reason. I guess I just didn't want to believe it so I made myself blind to it. I didn't want to believe that you loved him more than you loved me. But I always knew I never really had your heart completely. Logan always had it; you were just too blind to see what your heart really wanted. I hoped that maybe one day you would eventually love me the way you loved Logan. But you didn't and I don't hate you for that. In all honest though, I think I was falling out of love with you anyways because you didn't come around as much these past few months. And Kendall I do forgive you for what you did; it might take some time to get over it because I trusted you. But maybe we can still be friends."

He could see the hurt in Dustin's eyes and it killed the younger man to know he had hurt the man. Kendall moved closer to Dustin and pulled the man into his chest. How he had managed to meet a friend as amazing as the one curled into his chest was something Kendall would never understand. Hazel eyes scanned the room and it was then that Kendall noticed all of the boxes around the house. "What is with all of the boxes?" Dustin lifted his head and looked around. He looked glanced back at Kendall and gave a quiet answer. "I'm moving to New York. I wanna get away from the Cali life for a while. I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to do that. I guess it is a good thing the relationship ended right?"

"I guess but it shouldn't have ended like this. I should have ended it earlier. I should have told you." Kendall said with a somber tone to his voice, mentally berating himself because of how poorly he handled the situation. Dustin mumbled a quiet 'It's okay' before leaning forward and pecking Kendall on the cheek. He let his lips linger there for a few moments before he pulled back. But before Dustin could pull away completely, Kendall put a hand behind Dustin's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't a kiss to fuel break-up sex. It was a kiss to break the deal they had sealed two years ago with their first kiss; it was a kiss of freedom for both of the boys. For Kendall it was Dustin letting him go so he could be with Logan and for Dustin it was Kendall freeing him so he could find real love.

When they pulled apart, Kendall rested his forehead on Dustin. "I love Dustin. You are one amazing guy and you are going to make someone really happy and they are going to love you with their whole heart. That person is going to show you the love I couldn't. I'm sorry." Dustin chuckled before pulling back and standing up, pulling the blonde along with him. "I love you too Kendall. Now stop wasting time here and go confess your undying love for Logan. I know he is crazy about you. I wish you guys the best of luck."

The singer turned and headed out the door aware that his ex-boyfriend was following him. Kendall opened the door and stepped outside. He turned around to face Dustin. "Just to be clear we are friends right? I don't want to lose you completely." Dustin smiled and laughed. "C'mon Kendall, you know me. I'm like your favorite pair of jeans…hard to get rid of." Both boys laughed at the ridiculous simile. The hazel-eyed male felt relief flood through him because this is what he had been missing when it came to Dustin, the care-free air that was synonymous with their relationship, whether they were dating or just friends. The two boys said good-bye and the blonde turned to leave.

Kendall walked down Dustin's driveway and began the hour long walk to Logan's house. Normally Kendall would have been opposed to walking because that meant fans would find him and as much as he loved them, it was nice to be able to walk down the street every once in a while without being noticed. But today Kendall welcomed the walk because it gave him time to think about what Dustin had said about Kendall loving Logan all along.

Was it possible that Kendall had loved Logan all along? Was it possible that he had never really been in love with Dustin? Had Logan had Kendall's heart since the day they first met and the blonde was too blind to see it? Was it possible that every other person saw what Kendall could not see? His ex, his friends, his family, Logan's family, the fans all seemed to see it. Was Kendall really that clueless that he could not see it? How could Kendall not see what his heart wanted? So many thoughts were running through his mind.

And the more Kendall thought about it the more he came to terms with the fact that he probably did love Logan from the beginning. It would explain all of those little things that happened between the two that he himself could never explain. The little glances between the two, the lingering touches, and the hugs that lasted too long. And it would explain the need to always sit next to Logan and always have some form of contact with him. And the fact that Kendall slept best when he had the smaller brunette tucked safely inside his arms.

Kendall sighed when the realization that he had been in love with Logan for four years finally sunk in. The man groaned because he couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to realize that he had been in love with Logan for this long. A part of him felt horrible because that meant he led Dustin on since the first day of their relationship, even if he didn't know he was. The blonde actor huffed out a breath because he could have saved Dustin from this heartbreak. He wondered if Logan had been in love with him the whole time. He wondered if he had unintentionally hurt the brunette by dragging him into this affair.

But he was not blind now; he could see clearly. Kendall knew where his heart belonged and if the brunette still wanted to be with him and could forgive him for being so blind for the past four years, Kendall would give his heart to Logan and would show him the love that he deserved to have. He would give Logan all of the love he had to give and make sure Logan knew that he was Kendall's one and only true love.

Kendall was surprised when he looked up and saw that he was standing in front of Logan's house. He knew that Logan would have the door locked so he pulled out the key the brunette had given him (that way Kendall could come over any time that he wanted). He unlocked the door, pocketed the key, and entered the house. He glanced around the house and looked for his hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend. "Logan, where are you?" No response.

He walked further into the house and looked around the living room. When he did not spot Logan in the living room, he moved over to the kitchen. But once again the older male was no where to be found. The blonde decided to check Logan's bedroom figuring that the brunette might have laid down for a nap. He quickly made his way up the stairs and down the hall towards Logan's bedroom. When he reached the door, he opened it in a hurry desperate to see his lover.

The blonde walked into Logan's bedroom and looked around. He frowned when he did not see his brunette. Hazel eyes scanned the room and he smirked when they landed on the closed bathroom door. Kendall took the closed door as a sign that Logan was either taking a shower or relaxing in the bathtub. The blonde quickly walked over to the door excited about the possibility of bathroom sex. Kendall reached down and grabbed the door knob. Confusion flooded through him when he found the door locked. Logan never locked the bathroom door. The blonde could not figure out why the brunette would lock the door. "Logan, open the door."

When he got no response, Kendall started to panic fearing that something might have happened to the smaller male. The blonde began frantically pounding on the door. He rammed the door with his shoulder and repeated the action until the door flung open. He was greeted with the horrific sight of Logan's limp body in the bathtub.

"LOGAN!" Kendall raced to the bathtub and reached out to grab the drowning man's shoulders. He yanked the brunette out of the water and dragged him out of the tub. The blonde laid his love out on the floor all the while trying to blink back tears to prevent his vision from blurring. His level of panic rose when Logan did not respond. Kendall lifted his hand to Logan's neck and placed his fingers on the pale skin and felt for a pulse.

**So how many of you guessed what was going to happen based on the teaser? Should I give you guys a chapter 3 teaser as well? So Kendall broke up with Dustin but was it too late? Has Kendall lost Logan before he even got the chance to really have him? Will Dustin find someone else? If so who will it be?**

**And as far as the break up scene goes, I didn't want it to be dramatic. I wanted to make it obvious that Dustin had suspected there was something going on between Kendall and Logan. I didn't want to put so much focus on that scene because this chapter was more about Kendall realizing that he had loved Logan since the two first meet. **

**P.S I am sorry to caitloveslogan. I messed with your head. You were right all along! I made you believe that Kendall was going to chose Dustin. And I love Kogan more than kbelt…no other pairing beats Kogan! I hope this chapter makes up for the extra suspense I put on you! **


End file.
